


The Witches Curse

by kittypithers



Series: A fresh start [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent Gabriel, Parent Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel Fluff, Sam Baby Shopping, Sam doesnt know what to do, Toddler Castiel, Toddler Dean, Witches curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of a series, Dean and Castiel have been turned into toddlers by a witch as revenge. When Sam finds out there is no way to reverse the spell he has to come to terms with the fact that both Dean and Castiel need to grow up again. He summons an old friend to help and together they will find a way to raise the boys right. There will be Destiel in the future (No they don't see each other as brothers, even through the curse they still cling to their feelings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witches Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of part one and any ideas you think I should use to create other sections to this series :) Enjoy.

“Cas?” Dean said leaning his shoulder against the door of the warehouse. The witch they had been tracking all week had cornered herself in the building, there were only two doors so Sammy took one and Dean took the other with his angel in tow. This bitch has no escape routes.  
“Yes Dean?” Cas asked his piercing blue eyes locked with green.  
“I just want you to know something, before we go in there, just incase summat happens to either of us, I just don't want to die know that I have never told you that I um I just I ...” Cas tilted his head and Dean sighed aloud rubbing absently at the back of his neck.  
Cas leaned forwards sealing the distance between their lips. The kiss was short and sweet but still managed to knock the air from Dean's lungs at the passion and love that was behind it. “I love you too Dean.” Cas said before releasing the safety on his gun, he put his hand on top of Dean's on the handle and pushed.  
~~~  
Sammy was just considering how easy this job had become when his attention was drawn to shouts above. A bright white light filled the small building and he felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, he took the steps two at a time going as fast as his long legs would carry him. He heard the cackle of the witch.  
“Sam Winchester.” She said with a wicked smile curling at her lips. The blond curls that framed her face had drooped a little since the last time Sam had seen her, “I told you I would get my revenge, enjoy your hell Sam.” She cackled again pointing at the rumpled piles of clothes on the floor. He pulled the trigger watching her body fall to the ground as he too fell, he was on his knees looking at the clothing. He saw movement and then heard crying, moving on his knees he slowly inched towards the bundles. He lifted the tan trench coat off the wooden floor revealing two toddlers, one was crying this little guy had the greenest eyes and sandy hair with a sprinkling of freckles all over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, Sam smiled at Dean then looked to Castiel the little toddler had one arm around Dean, he had the deepest blue eyes like an ocean and the most unruly head of raven hair Sam had seen on the angel, the thing that made this little toddler stand out the most was the midnight wings sprouting out of his back one draped over Deans shoulder the other hanging limply.  
“Hey Dean, hey Castiel.” The toddlers looked up at him and Dean made grabby hands.  
“Dada?” Dean said and Sam looked at him surprised. Did Dean just call him Dada?  
“It Sammy not Dada.” Castiel said with a pout and a small peck to the others cheek.  
“Dada.” Dean repeated a little more insistent.  
Sam sighed but a small smile crossed his lips, “Ok Dean I can be Dada till we fix this.” He scooped up the two toddlers and held them close. “I guess we should hit a few shops before heading back to the bunker first thing first we need to get you car seats and clothes.” Sam bundled both boys in Castiel's trench coat grabbing the rest of their clothes and popping them in the impala he didn't know what would be safe so just put both boys on the front seat securing the belt around them and ordering them to stay very still. He drove incredibly slowly to the nearest baby shopping outlet, Mothercare, he unbuckled the kids putting them in the overly large t-shirts thanking Dean underneath his breath for wearing several layers. He put them each in the trolley seats being careful not to catch Castiel's wings on anything, he had hidden them nicely under the long t-shirt. Once inside he headed straight for the furniture getting two cots, changing mats, high chairs and car seats. He then made a course to the baby clothing standing a long time looking at the toddler outfits picking up several sizes he decided the boys were 2. He was broken out his trance when both boys suddenly wailed at the top of their tiny lungs. A cute brunette sauntered her way over after spotting the panicked expression on Sams face.  
“Can I help you?” She asked a small smiled as she looked at Sam, she glanced at the boys and a frown crossed her face.  
“I don't know what to do.” Sams voice cracked as he panicked looking at the screaming tots. She eyed him quickly and her eyes softened as she leaned to touch his arm.  
“Is their mother not around.”  
Sam shook his head, “No mother just me, its a long story I don't even have clothes for them.”  
The brunette looked in the trolley and picked up the items of clothing. She looked at Sam again a mix of pity and sadness in her eyes, “Lets get these little angels cleaned up and dressed them you can explain how you ended up in this pickle while we get them some lunch in the cafeteria. She laid Sam to a changing room at the back of the store grabbing nappies, cream and wipes on the way. She showed Sam into one room with Castiel and she took Dean into another. Sam used his knife to cut small holes in the back of the t-shirt for Castiel's wings before softly threading them through, he then finished dressing Cas as normal and wrapped him softly in a blanket keeping his wings clearly out of sight of other shoppers. When he left the room he saw the brunette holding a smiling Dean as she cooed him softly.  
Dean spotted Sammy as he plopped Cas back into his seat being careful again of the wings. “Dada.” Dean said making grabby hands at Sam. Sam took him from the brunette placing a soft kiss on Deans head.  
“Hey champ you feeling better now the nice lady is helping us.” Dean nodded and Sam put him beside Cas in the trolley. The assistant walked them to the cafeteria grabbing things that Sam would need along the way, the trolley now overflowing with baby stuff food, dummies and toys in the mix. Sam paid for it after she had rung it all up for him and then he brought her a cup of coffee and she seated the boys in the cafeterias high chairs.  
“This little guy is a bit special isn't he?” She said wrapping the blanket up around Castiels wings again and Sam looked over before realizing she had seen the angels wings. She wasn't freaking out she just sat down next to Sam and ruffled each boys hair. “Are they brothers?” She asked in a soft voice serving little pots of baby rice to the boys, Sam fed Dean and she fed Castiel who was humming happily.  
“No not related at all, freak accident really both are my god sons.” He looked at Dean who was chewing happily on the rice oblivious to the conversation happening around him. “The parents were good friend we were a close group and the couples went away for weekends with the boys, this last trip went very badly for everyone.” He looked up sadly as he continued his lie. “I only got the two today, I have no idea how to be a father and I especially don't know how to help Castiel but I am the only family they have so I will do my best for them.”  
“That's really sweet Sam, why did Dean call you Dada?”  
“I'm not sure,” He paused to think, “he just started when I picked them up, I am okay with it though if it makes him happy in such a crappy time then he can call me anything he wants.”  
“How are you feeling little angel?” She asked Castiel who nodded happily at her before yawning. She smiled at him adjusting his blanket to keep him warm. His eyes drooped shut and she looked at Sam who was sipping his coffee.  
“I should probably get on my way we have a long trip home and I still need to fit those car seats before we get on our way.”  
“Where is home exactly?” She asked finishing her own drink.  
“Kansas.” Sam said simply not giving any more away as he stood to put the kids in their trolley seat so he could get them to the car. The brunette let out a low whistle and sighed standing to help Sam, Dean had started to squirm and wouldn't be put back in the seat. “I will carry you like a football if you don't behave Dean Winchester.” He said narrowing his eyes at the sandy haired boy. She reached over and softly tickled Deans ribs making him stop wriggling to laugh, Sam took that opportunity to force Dean down into the seat. Cas only woke momentarily as Sam moved him but was back to sleep in an instant his small head resting on Dean.  
Sam assembled the car seats and put them in the back of the Impala fixing them in safely. He them picked up Dean placing him in one of the seats a little blanket wrapped around his legs and a teddy in his arms. Then came Cas who didn't even wake this time as he sat in the seat wrapped up warmly head resting nicely against the side of the seat. Sam then dragged two dummies and some food pouches into a nappy bag as well as changes in clothes and dippers. He dropped the bag on the seat and stood up straight looking at the full boot of the Impala. He rubbed his neck pushing the trolley back as the brunette stood by the car watching over the toddlers. “Well I guess I am a dad.” He said rolling his shoulders and popping his spine. The brunette smiled sweetly at him and he returned it draping two huge arms around her and giving her a soft squeeze. “Thank you for helping me today, I couldn't have done all this without your help. I hope you get paid well to do this.”  
“Oh I wasn't working I had just finished my shift when I saw you, you looked like someone in need of a fairy god mother.” Sam smiled and kissed her softly.  
“Well thank you so much, you never even told me your name.”  
“Its Madison.” She said cheerily to Sams back. Sam turned round to say goodbye but the women had already gone. He sighed looking at the empty car park. He slid into the car and drove off, he knew it would take 7 hours straight driving to get home and if the toddlers slept that long it would be a miracle.  
~~~  
I had only been a week but Sam had already gotten better with the two kids. He knew he needed help though he couldn't do this alone and he didn't have time to find himself a nice girl to settle into the bunker with. He had checked every book they had in the library on spells and could not find a way to reverse this ageing spell, the only version of the spell that looked similar to this said it was irreversible and the affected person had to live their life again. Sam did not have the heart to tell the kids that they had to grow up the hard way but neither seemed to care or even remember that they were adults in the first place. They had however become closer Dean placing little kisses to Castiel's cheek and saying he loved him all the time and Castiel did the same in return, maybe their feelings had stayed through the change. Dean was playing with a small black car and Castiel was sat in the playpen babbling to a bumble bee teddy.  
Sam put the boys to bed in their nursery closing the door softly and letting them rest as he went back to the spell book he had found a spell to summon Loki and he had thought of Gabriel. If anyone would know what was best for Castiel it would be his bigger brother. He cast the spell in the dungeon of the bunker to be safe as it was away from the kids. He waited patiently and then there was Gabriel stood infront of him wide honey eyes and blonde hair.  
“Sa-Sammy?” He asked almost disbelieving, he reached forwards to touch the flannel shirt hanging off Sams giant form. “Oh my god it is you.” Sam smiled sheepishly about to explain but Gabe never gave him chance flying forwards and sealing his lips firmly to the taller man. Sam stiffened before melting into the touch, he pulled the shorter man closer deepening into the kiss. He pulled away and Gabriel whined from the loss but Sam needed to talk. “Sammy I’m sorry, I- I was just so happy to see you.”  
“How are you alive?”  
“You.” He said simply. “I gave you part of my grace before I died, before Lucy killed me. I was scared that he would go through with it so I hid a large part of me in you. When you said the spell you brought me back restoring my grace to me restoring my life. Your love is what brought me back.”  
“My- My love?”  
“Yes Sammy, if you did not love me the spell would not have worked, I'm guessing you didn't raise me from the dead just for a quick snog.” Gabriel chuckled his eyes sparkling playfully.  
Sam sighed dropping a serious mist into the room, he looked at Gabe. “I need help big time, I am in serious trouble.”  
“Well what about Dean and Castiel surely they could help I mean I am flattered but I’m no means better then they would be.”  
“Its kind of about them, see I may have got them irreversibly cursed and um yeah.”  
“Hold up. What?”  
“Well, its kind of a long story but the short version is when I was wandering around all souless and stuff I may have bumped uglies with a witch and the tried to kill her but she um didn't really like that much and swore to make my life hell if I ever found her again.”  
“What did she do.”  
“She cast an age reversal spell, very complex one too there is only one mention of a spell like it in all the books in the library bunker and that one says they have to grow up again.”  
“Well crap, where is my little brother Sammy?”  
Sam laid the way to the nursery where Dean and Cas were still happily playing in silence. They both looked up and then Dean toddled over. “Cas Daddies.” He said proudly hugging a leg of each man and Gabriel blushed heavily. Sam gave him a sympathetic look but Gabriel just smiled. Cas toddled over and took Deans hand looking up at the new man.  
“You daddy too?” He looked his big blue eyes widening as Gabe felt tears well in his own eyes he squeezed Sams hand.  
“If you want me to be little man.” He whispered picking up the smaller angel watching the little pair of black wings flap behind his back. Castiel giggled happily when Gabriel threw him in the air before catching him again. He put the smaller angel down and ruffled his hair. He helped Sam put them in the play pen set up in library and then went to the kitchen to make the food for the tots.  
“So they need to grow up again does that even mean school?”  
“Yes I suppose so, I have kind of grown to accept the reality of the situation and I thought seeing as they don't remember much more then their feelings for each other maybe I could start again give Dean a real childhood instead of the crappy one. I don't know about Castiel's childhood but it could be good for him too.”  
“Well then, I guess since I have nowhere else to go I could always move in here and we could be daddies to a couple of kids that are going to get spoilt to the ends of the earth, what do you say lover boy.”  
“Yea sounds like fun.” Sam admitted he had always wanted kids and a normal life now his chance had been handed too him and he could ever repay Dean for looking after him while they grew up now Dean gets to be a real kid and not at all repressed. “We will be good dads, should we enrol them in kindergarten?”  
“Okay, I will work on the spell to keep Castiel's wings hidden until he is old enough to do it himself, the spell will work to shield them against other humans making them resided on a different plain, you and dean however will be able to view them as you have already laid eyes on their physical form.”  
Sam laughed brushing his fingers over Gabriel's briefly before turning to fetch the boys for dinner. This really could work.


End file.
